Wings
possibly the most important page in the history of our time. defines wings and their cultural meaning (worldwide cultural meaning -- variations / emotional connotations / etc on each race page). possibly links to all the different types of wings? while some species of non-sentient creatures do have wings, none have the ability to properly fly. they can only glide at best. what losers. I JUST HAD A REALLY RADICAL THOUGHT: a wing's aesthetics (appearance) are entirely up to the player; the god that grants them literally only affects the wing's power PM the swooshmaster: and maybe then it could be kind of a wild card thing like PM the swooshmaster: this person has wings but i have no idea what abilities they have because of them, better be careful Gaining Wings different deities grant different wings. why tho AM unethical lion practices: or assign wing types to gods and give them alignments AM RIPley: well that was the intention, to give the gods alignments AM unethical lion practices: and then go by the cleric "must be within one step of your alignment" rule for obtaining wings from a god AM unethical lion practices: a neutral good character can get wings from a lawful good or true neutral god, but not a lawful neutral god AM RIPley: ooh AM RIPley: i actually like that because then they dont necessarily have to be receiving the wings from the god they worship some go their whole lives without gaining wings; the belief whether or not wings are granted in the afterlife (or if an afterlife even exists) varies by culture please listen to kaytie's ideas holy shit AM the swooshmaster: i also like the concept of wings differing based on which god grants them AM the swooshmaster: you could consider whether it's something that grows quickly or slowly. whether it's something that there's a ceremony or rite of passage for. maybe some cultures have to go on a kind of spiritual journey to earn their wings. is there pain involved? does earning one's wings hurt, physically. AM RIPley: !!!! Losing Wings hahahha shit you're fucked. the most dishonorable and disgraceful thing imaginable, basically. there has never been a known instance of someone gaining wings again after having lost their wings did i mention kaytie is amazing on this page yet AM the swooshmaster: maybe you could have outsiders/people who have lost their wings who form their own societies and have AM the swooshmaster: gasp AM the swooshmaster: manmade wings AM the swooshmaster: what heresy AM RIPley: gASO AM RIPley: P AM RIPley: MANMADE WINGS........... AM RIPley: that would be so sacrilegious........ AM the swooshmaster: yes............ AM RIPley: i lvoe it..................... Types of Wings essentially a pair of wings has more to do with the deity who grants it than the appearance it follows (ie there may be several types of feathered wings but they vary in ability / overall appearance (DO WINGS GRANT BONUS FEATS? i think they should. or like, a racial, only... wing power) every god grants a different type of wing, though some may appear similar, each god's wings will have a different power anyways. lists the basic types and their sub-types with a link to each wing's page False Wings wing forgery and the creation of artificial wings is, depending on the culture, one of the worst possible crimes AM the swooshmaster: but yeah. maybe it's something you have to go to a specific place to have done, rather than something that every society/religion has a small outcast community of? AM RIPley: YES.... like a single place that is Shady type deal? AM the swooshmaster: there might be room for an npc there. the ancient legendary person that no righteous person even wants to talk about because it's so sacrilegeous (sp?) AM the swooshmaster: yes AM the swooshmaster: i wonder if it'd be something you pay for Category:Worldbuilding Category:Terms